hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1714 - Families Come to Hell
The fourteenth episode of Season 17 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on January 26, 2018. On that episode, the final four reunited with their loved ones, took turns at the pass, and two unexpected moments occurred at elimination. Intro Before heading back to the dorms, Ramsay called Milly back to the front, told him that he has a lot of strength and talent, but told him that there was no reason to argue with the other chefs as he felt he was better than that. Milly thanked Ramsay for the pep talk and agreed that he had to block out the haters. The next day, the final four came downstairs to see the dining room decorated in Christmas ornaments, with Nick saying that he loved Christmas, especially when there was food involved. Then, Ramsay said that as chefs, they do not have a chance to relax over the holidays due to the long hours, before revealing that he invited their loved ones which included Michelle’s sister and nephews, Benjamin’s wife and daughters, Nick’s husband and mother, and Milly’s girlfriend and infant son. As the chefs reunited with their loved ones, Michelle commented that she had a photo of her nephews with her since the competition began, Nick commented that he did not get to see his loved ones last time, Benjamin said that his family was supporting him in winning that season, and Milly commented that after seeing his baby boy make progress in life, it was time for himself to make progress in the competition. After a while, the loved ones left. Individual Challenge After, Ramsay showed the chefs some presents under the tree, and after asking the chefs to pick one of them, Michelle knew that there would be ingredients inside them, before hoping that she got the right box. Indeed, the boxes revealed to have ingredients inside them, and for the Holiday Dish Challenge, Ramsay asked them to create three portions of a dish that represented the holidays. The chefs had 45 minutes to create their dish, and while Milly commented that everybody left has proven to belong in the final four, it was time to rise above the rest as he was making a green bean casserole with lobster mac and cheese. Nick was making a peppercorn crusted filet in honor of his husband, Benjamin made a chestnut crusted salmon with braised cabbage, the latter of which his mom made several times, and Michelle decided to sear her venison. As the cooking continued, Nick was getting worried about Milly’s dish as the latter was getting too comfortable and looked like buffet food. Four minutes left, Milly had to push himself to plate every one of his components, but eventually, the chefs got their dishes cooked and plated on time. For the judging, Ramsay called up Milly’s girlfriend, Benjamin’s wife, Michelle’s sister, and Nick’s mother, although Benjamin that his wife would be a tough judge as she used to be a chef herself. The judging would be blind as the judges were in the dark about who made what, and if one chef spoke anything, they would be disqualified from the challenge. The first dish was Michelle’s seared venison loin, and while Milly’s girlfriend and Michelle’s sister thought it was rare, which the latter admitted that his girlfriend did not have a greatly refined palate, it was praised for having festive flavors. The second dish was Nick’s peppercorn crusted filet mignon, it was criticized for having a salty puree, a little overcooked for his mother, and not being festive, but the potatoes were praised for balancing the dish out. Benjamin’s chestnut crusted salmon was next, and while it was deemed holiday-esque, it was praised for going together very well, even though his wife felt that the colors were very weird. The final dish was Milly’s lobster tail mac and cheese, and while it was criticized for having a chewy lobster, and having a messy presentation, it was praised for having big portions. After the judging, Ramsay asked the judges for their top two dishes with Milly’s girlfriend picking Benjamin and Nick’s dishes, Nick’s mother picking Benjamin and Michelle’s dishes, Michelle’s sister picking Benjamin and Michelle’s dishes, and Benjamin’s wife picking Nick and Michelle’s dish. After, Michelle and Benjamin were tied at 3 each, and after Ramsay thought about the tie breaker, he picked Benjamin’s dish as it had all the technical aspects of being a holiday dish, and he won the challenge. Reward Benjamin was rewarded with some time with Ramsay as they drove through the canyons in the latter’s Ferrari and ate lunch at Saddle Peak Lodge. During the reward, Benjamin felt very good about winning the challenge as it meant spending sometime with his idol, Ramsay, and admitted that he had a man crush for the latter. As Benjamin and Ramsay drove through towards their route, the former felt that things were going strongly so far, and while the latter admitted that Benjamin’s cooking has been spot on, he felt that the next step was to find his voice to put the chefs in their place. Then, Benjamin felt that Michelle was his biggest competition so far as he deemed her very talented, but at the same time, felt that she could get flustered. When they arrived at Saddle Peak, Benjamin expected to spend some time with Ramsay, only to see his family waiting for them. While initially surprised by that, Benjamin got to reconnect with his family. Punishment The remaining chefs were punished by cleaning up the Christmas decorations, and detailing the Hell’s Kitchen SUV's. While going back to the dorms, Michelle was dismayed as she was very close to winning that challenge and believed that she would have won if she cooked her venison for 90 seconds longer. During the punishment, the three chefs were cleaning up the SUV's, but Nick was not impressed with Milly’s clean up as he left streaks on the vehicles and said that the two people he was stuck with sucked at washing cars, before sarcastically thanking his mother for not picking his dish. Then, Milly decided to clean the vehicles Philly style, only for Marino to warn them not to scratch the paint job. Later, Marino gave the chefs instructions on how the clean up the dining room, and during that, Nick wanted Season 14 to be in the finale as Michelle and Milly agreed to that, if they each had a perfect service that night. Dinner Service Later that night, dinner service began with Gabrielle Dennis and Anna Konkle in attendance that night. For that night’s service, the final four would take turns running the pass as Ramsay would test their leadership, quality skills, and attention to detail. Benjamin was the first chef to run the pass, and immediately, he became vocal as he knew it was do or die that night, but also knew that his family supported him in his dream. Benjamin’s first test came as Sous Chef Christina sent up a carbonara with spaghetti instead of fettuccine, but he managed to catch that mistake immediately. As Benjamin continued to show a strong and composed leadership, he believed that the show was a microcosm of life. Then, his next test came as Sous Chef Christina sent up a risotto with carrot instead of butternut squash, but Benjamin did not notice it until Ramsay pointed it out and reminded him to taste everything. Milly was up next, Ramsay urged him to show improvements from Season 14 as the former recalled how he struggled last time, and Milly believed that it was the biggest dinner service of his life, before refusing to let his boys down. However, Milly failed to recognize an improperly written ticket as it asked for no pork despite no pork entrées were even asked and declared that he was 100% after that. Milly became more demanding on the chefs afterwards as he rejected Sous Chef Christina’s shrimp instead of the lobster tails ordered, even though Benjamin said that it was not a hard mistake to notice, and then, Milly rejected Michelle’s potatoes for lacking salt. Then, Michelle’s second attempt came out salty, and when she did not respond to Milly’s orders, Ramsay accused her of sabotaging him. However, Michelle denied that as she was a team player, and got her refires accepted. After his turn, Milly felt that he did better than he did back in Season 14. Before Michelle took her turn at the pass, Ramsay asked if she was okay due to the garnish incident, and she realized that she had to get to the finale after missing her chance back in Season 14. Then, she rejected Sous Chef Christina’s garnish for not being spinach as requested and told Milly that one of his halibut entrées were undercooked. However, Ramsay swapped out the New York striploin for a ribeye, and Michelle sliced the meat without noticing the mistake, believing that it was undercooked, with Nick feeling that Michelle was better than that. Nick was the final person to run the pass, with Michelle taking over meat, and Ramsay told him to check everything. As Nick wanted to be in the finale, he was given a veal chop instead of the pork chop but did not notice it until after he sliced it. While dismayed by that mistake, Nick knew that he had to make everything perfect as he rejected Benjamin’s appetizers for lacking salt, Sous Chef Christina’s garnishes as she sent up creamed spinach instead of creamed leeks, and caught Michelle bringing up duck sauce instead of the proper lamb sauce. As Michelle struggled with heating up the sauce, Milly sent up an overcooked egg, before causing a small fire on his station. Despite all that, Nick finished his pass on a high note, and knew that while Ramsay was trying to break them, it was not going to happen. As the chefs got the desserts ready, both Michelle and Nick agreed that it was a very intense service, and Milly tearfully wanted the Head Chef position very badly. Post-Mortem After service, Ramsay had the final four lined up, and reminded them that it was tough night with not one of them having a perfect night. Then, Ramsay asked the four to agree on one person that deserved to be in the finale. During deliberation, Benjamin admitted that he did not feel safe that night as everybody would not agree on a consensus and felt that Season 14 were bonded together. Milly felt that he wanted to go up against Nick as he deemed the latter the best of the four, but while Benjamin had equal opinions on the two as they were his former blue teammates, he struggled with Michelle due to not working with her for most of that season, before picking Nick. While Michelle ignored Benjamin’s comment, despite not working with the men until late in the season, she admitted to having a bad night despite coming off her strongest the previous night. However, Benjamin and Milly felt that she did not have a busy performance the previous service, with the former remind Michelle about the late halibut sauce and deemed her performance a disaster. Then, Michelle picked Nick as the person who deserved to be in the finale, but even with three votes, the latter still felt unsafe as Ramsay had the final decision, before struggling on his vote. Elimination At elimination, Ramsay admitted that the final four have all proven to be worthy competitors, and that he was not looking forward to sending two chefs home that night, before asking the chefs who they wanted to see in the finale along with a reason why they themselves deserved to be in the finale. Milly said that he wanted to compete against Nick in the finale and argued that he has improved since Season 14 by fighting back. Then, Nick said that he has been very composed in services, and while Benjamin said he wanted the former in the finale, he himself has been a leader in services who has found his voice. Finally, Michelle said that she had brought a lot in the competition, despite having to suffer from the constant bickering in the red team, along with being the final women left standing. After listening to their pleas, Ramsay announced that the first chef that was not going to the finale was Milly, but before leaving, Ramsay told the latter how happy he was to give him a second chance, praised his energy and confidence. Then, Ramsay offered Milly a chance to spend a week at London to stag over his own restaurant, hoping that it would improve his skills in the culinary industry. Milly happily accepted the offer, he was allowed to keep his jacket, and during his exit interview, he received a retrospective montage. After Milly left, Ramsay announced that the first chef in the finale was Nick, praising the latter for being the most improved All-Star that season, and for being a fast learner. Then, Ramsay announced Benjamin as the second finalist, praising him for being the strongest chef that night. After, Ramsay told Michelle that she has had a phenomenal journey, and that she should fell proud of how far she came that season, but then, he made a shocking announcement that she was the third finalist, meaning for the first time ever, there were three chefs heading into the finale. While being dismissed, Michelle was shocked to be in the finale with the two men but knew that she had to kick it up harder, Nick was amazed to be in the finale as he worked his ass off, and Benjamin believed it would be a tough competition, before deeming himself the strongest of the three. At the end of the episode, Milly received the burning picture sequence. Ramsay's comment: "Milly has had two fantastic runs in Hell’s Kitchen. I’m personally going to make sure that big, kindhearted man with so much culinary passion gets the right training he deserves." Category:Episodes Category:All-Stars